The Beast
by Zashache
Summary: AU. "...Pasti kita bisa bersatu kembali." Ketika kau terlambat untuk mencintai, maka kosekuensinya ada di hadapanmu. Twisted fairytale. Beast!Reborn/Lambo.


**Title:** The Beast

**Rate: T** (Ya kali jadi K+ yaaaa *shot*)

**Pairing:** Adult(Human-beast)Reborn/Lambo

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Summary: **AU. "...Pasti kita bisa bersatu kembali." Ketika kau terlambat untuk mencintai, maka kosekuensinya ada di hadapanmu. Twisted fairytale. Beast!Reborn/Lambo.

**© Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!** Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, berdirilah sebuah kastil tua. Kastil itu terbuat dari batu keras berwarna hitam keperakan, yang kini warnanya menjadi kusam dimakan oleh waktu. Tak hanya tua dan gelap, kastil itu juga nampak menyeramkan; karena kastil itu berdiri di tengah-tengah taman mawar yang telah mati, hanya menyisakan semak mawar tak berbunga dengan duri-duri tajam siap menusuk.

Pemilik kastil menyeramkan itu adalah seorang lelaki berperawakan gagah nan indah, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan sedikit rambut berbentuk sprial di sisi telinganya, dan mata tajam berwarna seperti batu _obsidian_. Tetapi ada satu hal ganjil mengenai dirinya, yaitu sepasang tanduk besar mencuat dari sisi kepalanya; meninggalkan kenyataan kalau dirinya adalah seorang binatang buas yang mengerikan.

Namanya adalah Reborn. Dahulu ia adalah seorang binatang mengerikan yang hidup bersama dengan manusia biasa di sebuah kota kecil. suatu ketika, Reborn mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang lebih bagus; dia bisa berubah bentuk menjadi sosok manusia, sosok yang ia impikan selama ini...

Akhirnya Reborn mengambil kesempatan itu, seketika tubuhnya yang berperawakan besar nan seram perlahan menyusut berubah menjadi sesosok manusia-seorang pria dengan tubuh sempurna dan wajah tampan, benar-benar sosok idaman pria maupun wanita. Tetapi satu hal pasti tertinggal di tubuhnya yang baru...

Yaitu tanduk mengerikan dan sifat Reborn masih tertinggal di dalam tubuh sempurna yang dia pikir dapat membuatnya dipuja-puja dan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan. Setelah berubah sosok, Reborn tak lagi bercengkrama dengan kawan-kawan manusianya yang selama ini bersama dengannya. Reborn kini terlalu angkuh dan egois, merasa kalau dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada kawan-kawan lamanya.

Maka Reborn akhirnya meninggalkan kota tempat tinggalnya dahulu dan membangun sebuah kastil di tanah kosong yang dahulunya bekas kuburan dan medan perang, ia juga menanam banyak pohon besar seram dan semak-semak mawar berduri agar tak ada yang bisa datang ke kastilnya dan bertemu dengannya.

Semua itu Reborn lakukan semata karena dia tak ingin merasa tersakiti lagi oleh orang-orang yang pernah melukainya. Dia sudah cukup capek mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan ketika dia masih bersosok buas, sekarang dia tak mau lagi mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama.

Ia adalah seorang raja sekarang, raja penguasa kastil dan pikirannya sendiri. Ego miliknya terlampau tinggi, disebabkan ketidaksukaannya kepada orang lain dan lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri ketimbang apapun. Akhirnya, Reborn hidup dalam kesendirian di mana ia sering menenggelamkan dirinya dan menangisi keadaannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sampai suatu ketika, ada seorang remaja laki-laki berhasil masuk kedalam kastilnya. Reborn memicingkan mata ketika melihat remaja itu berdiri diatas salah satu karpet merahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup kena hujan yang turun deras di luar sana.

Hal pertama yang Reborn lihat dari remaja itu adalah matanya. sebelah matanya tertutup, mungkin karena kemasukan air atau memang seperti itu; dan warna matanya adalah hijau muda, seperti warna daun atau warna rerumputan hijau yang baru muncul setelah tertimbun salju musim dingin. Matanya nampak indah dan hidup, pikir Reborn. Tetapi dengan cepat pikiran itu di depak dari benaknya.

"Siapa kau! Cepat pergi dari kastilku ini!" raung Reborn, berlari menuju kearah remaja malang tersebut. Sinar matanya penuh ketakutan, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan manusia lain setelah sekian lama.

"Yare!" Remaja itu refleks mengambil posisi bertahan, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya tameng di depan mukanya saat melihat Reborn berlari ke arahnya. "T—tolong! Aku tersesat di hutan ini dan secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan tempat ini! maaf! Maaf!" ia mulai menangis seperti anak kecil.

Reborn yang tadinya mau mengusirnya mentah-mentah, jadi berpikir dua kali. Kastilnya ini berada jauh darimapun, jadi darimanakah pemuda ini berasal? Rasa penasaran menggelitiknya. Akhirnya dengan ketus, Reborn membiarkannya untuk menetap sementara hingga hujan reda dan cuaca membaik. Namun dia harus menetap di ruangan penjara.

Remaja itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil saat mendengar Reborn membolehkannya untuk menetap, "Te-terima kasih! Lambo sangat menghargai kebaikanmu!" katanya, masih dengan butiran air mata jatuh dari mata cantiknya.

Reborn memalingkan badan sambil mendengus ketus, "Hmph, jangan paksakan keberuntunganmu; bodoh."

Ah, ternyata nama remaja itu adalah Lambo.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sesuai dengan perintah Reborn, Lambo pergi dari kastil ketika cuaca telah membaik. Reborn pikir dia akan kembali menjadi sendirian setelah kepergian Lambo yang telah sedikit membereskan salah satu bagian kastilnya karena remaja itu bilang ia paling tak suka dengan ketidak rapihan.

Jadi siapa sangka kalau Lambo akan kembali keesokan harinya?

Reborn menemukan Lambo berdiri di depan semak-semak mawar, tubuhnya sedikit tergores karena itu, tetapi ia tak perduli. Remaja itu selalu kembali di depan pintu kastil Reborn. Reborn selalu menyuruhnya untuk enyah, tetapi hal itu malah akan semakin membuat Lambo datang kembali.

Jika Reborn tak membukakan pintu untuknya, Lambo akan masuk melalui sisi lain kastil, atau menggunakan pintu masuk rahasia yang ia temukan. Jika Reborn memaki-makinya untuk pergi dari hadapannya, Lambo akan menghiraukannya dengan berjalan-jalan mengitari kastil layaknya tempat tersebut adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Reborn yang kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya menarik kerah baju Lambo dan mendesaknya ke dinding. Dengan tatapan garang dan suara penuh racun dia berkata, "Apa maumu, bodoh? Kenapa kau selalu saja kembali ketempatku? Tempatku ini bukan tempat penampungan orang bodoh sepertimu!" katanya.

"Yare-yare," Lambo tetap tenang berada dalam cengkaraman Reborn. Padahal ia tahu kalau Reborn dapat dengan mudah membunuhnya saat itu juga. "Aku itu tak punya rumah dan tujuan, makanya aku datang kembali padamu. Lagipula, kau itu egois sekali sih; tinggal di tempat sebesar ini sendirian, kurasa kau akan menghargai kehadiran orang lain di tempatmu." Perkataannya ia tutup dengan senyuman simpul.

Reborn berpikir dia akan benar-benar menghantamkan Lambo ke dinding dan mencekiknya hingga mati, tetapi akhirannya dia tak melakukan hal itu.

Dia tetap membiarkan Lambo untuk berada di tempatnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Reborn tak menyadari sudah berapa lama Lambo tinggal bersamanya.

Yang pasti sekarang ia memiliki rutinitas yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini ada seseorang yang mengisi hari-harinya, Lambo setiap harinya bertugas untuk menjaga dan merawat Reborn. Tak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu, tetapi Lambo tetap saja melakukannya.

Lambo memasak untuknya, membersihkan baju-bajunya, merawat kastil, dan bahkan mengurusi taman hingga tak terlihat terlalu suram dan menyeramkan lagi. remaja itu mengerjakannya dengan senang hati, dapat terlihat dari bibirnya yang ujungnya tertarik menjadi senyuman ketika sedang bekerja.

Diam-diam Reborn memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tentu ia tak akan secara terang-terangan terlihat kalau dia memperhatikan Lambo, bukan? Tiap kali matanya melihat sosok Lambo, maka matanya tak akan pernah lepas untuk melihat remaja itu. entah kenapa, Reborn memiliki firasat kalau Lambo berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku... mencintaimu, Reborn."

Kalimat itu luwes keluar dari mulut Lambo, yang kini telah berumur 25 tahun. Dia menghabiskan setengah masa hidupnya tinggal mengurus Reborn di kastil, tetap berada di sisi sang binatang buas hingga akhirnya dia menemukan alasan mengapa dia memilih untuk tinggal bersama Reborn daripada orang lain yang berada di kota.

"..."

Reborn tak menjawabnya. Cangkir kopi yang ia pegang tertahan untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya. Reborn dan Lambo sedang duduk di ruang perpustakaan sambil menikmati kopi di sore hari, keadaan berlangsung tenang hingga Lambo membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan hal itu.

'_jadi selama ini dia terikat denganku karena dia mencintaiku?' _pikir Reborn, yang sama sekali tak berkedip melihat Lambo yang duduk di seberangnya, memasang wajah khawatir dan takut. Reborn tak menduga kalau itulah alasan mengapa remaja bodoh yang kini berubah menjadi pemuda dengan perawakan tampan dan memiliki rambut ikal itu memilih untuk tinggal dan melayaninya.

Dari raut wajah Lambo yang merah dan khawatir, Reborn tahu kalau dia sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"...huh," setelah dikeluti kesunyian tak nyaman, Reborn memecah suasana dengan dengusan kesal. "Bicara apa kau ini, bodoh. Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan bodoh yang membuat kalian para manusia bertindak bodoh." Akhirnya cangkir kopinya bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Lambo nampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Reborn. Pria binatang itu baru saja menolaknya. Tetapi dia tak mengeluarkan amarah, dia kembali tersenyum dan lanjut menegak minuman yang sempat terlupakan di depan matanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, Lambo masih setia bersama dengan Reborn. Lambo berubah semakin tua setiap harinya, sementara Reborn terlihat sama seperti pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Lambo. Itu karena ketika Reborn mengambil kesempatan untuk mengubah dirinya, otomatis hal itu membuatnya menjadi abadi.

Karena dari semua permintaan, harus ada sesuatu yang menjadi kosekuensi. Kosekuensi Reborn dengan permintaannya untuk menjadi manusia sempurna adalah hidup abadi untuk semakin tenggelam dalam keegoisan dan kesendiriannya...

"Reborn." Lambo membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki yang tak asing lagi baginya; langkah kaki Reborn. Pemuda yang dahulu nampak muda dan cerah kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang tua, dengan tubuh renta yang sudah tak mampu lagi bergerak kemana-mana sesuka hati, dan pandangan maa yang sudah tak tajam lagi.

Reborn disisi lain, masih nampak prima seperti biasanya. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, terlihat ragu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Lambo yang terkapar di tempat tidur tersenyum melihatnya, merasa sangat bahagia tiap kali Reborn datang ke kamarnya. Meskipun Reborn palingan hanya menatapnya dengan rendah atau mengatakan kalau dia akan segera mati.

Tetapi hari ini, semuanya terlihat berbeda.

Reborn duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Lambo, kemudian meraih tangan Lambo yang sudah keriputan dan lemah. Ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya secara simpel memegangi tangan Lambo dan memfokuskan tatapannya di punggung tangan pemilik mata hijau itu.

Lambo tahu, kalau ajalnya sudah dekat. Reborn juga tahu akan hal itu.

"Nee, Reborn... kamu masih ingat kan, kalau aku pernah bilang aku mencintaimu?" suaranya yang dahulu lantang kini terdengar seperti bisikan, Lambo sudah susah untuk berbicara...

Reborn menghiraukannya, masih tetap memegang tangannya.

"...Aku masih mencintaimu, sampai sekarang..." Lanjut Lambo.

Reborn masih tetap menghiraukannya. Dia pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan terakhir orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus itu...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Keesokan paginya, Reborn menemukan Lambo sudah tak bernafas lagi. dia telah mati, mati dengan senyuman yang Reborn anggap menjengkelkan melekat di wajahnya. Ada jejak air mata di pinggir matanya yang berkerut, menandakan dia merasakan sakit sebelum dia benar-benar ditarik untuk pergi.

Kedua mata Reborn terbalak saat memegang tangan Lambo yang dingin dan kaku. Rasa takut perlahan masuk kedalam dirinya. Perasaan-perasaan yang selama ini dia hindari mendadak menyerangnya secara bersamaan, hatinya tak mampu menanggung semua itu.

Maka Reborn menarik tangan Lambo untuk bersentuhan dengan wajahnya, dia mulai menggesekan pipinya ke satu-satunya tangan yang tanpa pamrih dan penuh kasih sayang berada di sisinya selama ini...

"La-Lambo," suara Reborn terdengar getir, hampir terdengar seperti isakan. "Bangunlah." Dia terdengar seperti memerintah.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu tentu tak dapat membalas perkataan Reborn.

Reborn tak tahu harus melakukan apa. untuk perama kalinya-benar-benar pertama kalinya, dia merasa sangat kehilangan. Selama ini dia tak mau mengakui kalau Lambo sangatlah berarti baginya, dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal itu hingga pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya di hari pertama kali mereka bertemu itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Dia semakin menjadi bingung ketika air matanya pecah, dan suara raungan penuh kesakitan lepas dari kerongkongannya. Orang yang ia cintai telah mati. Satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya di Dunia ini telah mati.

Seharusnya Reborn bisa belajar untuk mencintainya...

Kini, yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa bersalah dan perasaan cinta yang datang terlambat.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Reborn duduk memandangi sebuah batu nisan yang berada di taman semak mawar yang kini telah berbunga. Lambo merawat taman ini dengan hati-hati, sehingga semak mawar yang tadinya hanya duri-duri tajam kini telah berubah menjadi ladang bunga mawar beraneka ragam warna.

Sang binatang bertanduk duduk disamping batu nisan yang berhiasi beraneka ragam bunga, dia mendengus lelah penuh dengan kelegaan. Wajahnya juga nampak begitu damai dan tenang. Reborn sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis, semua air matanya habis untuk menangisi Lambo. Lambo adalah orang terakhir yang akan ia tangisi seumur hidupnya.

"...Pasti kita bisa bersatu kembali." Gungam sang binatang dengan lembut. Dia percaya pasti mereka akan bertemu lagi, meskipun ia tahu kalau ia sekali lagi hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri dan kenyataan tak akan pernah bisa berubah.

Reborn sudah kehilangan Lambo, dan tak akan bisa untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Kisah Reborn berakhir sampai disini. Walaupun dia tak akan bisa mati, jiwa bagian dalam milik Reborn sudah mati total; karena bagian itu dimiliki oleh Lambo dan Lambo membawa separuh dari jiwa Reborn pergi menuju tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa dijangkau oleh Reborn.

Reborn sudah kehilangan jiwanya dihari dia beradu tatap dengan Lambo untuk pertama kalinya.

Kini, sang binatang yang bersosok manusia sempurna akhirnya menemukan sebuah kesempurnaan dalam ketidaksempurnaan perasaannya sendiri, yaitu perasaan cintanya kepada orang lain; Lambo.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Music on the background: "THE BEAST" – Hatsune Miku_)

**Mamatgasm: **...Kurang keren apaan coba saya, ngetik ini dengan disebelahnya tugas proposal lagi nungguin buat dibelai... ADSJHDLADAKL;;; REBORN/LAMBO! ;w; entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya kepikiran lagi sama mereka... dan sumpah, saya ngerjain ini main bablas aja nggak mikir dulu soal pembuatan/perencanannya OAO; itu semua gegara MV-The Beast... semuanya karena ituuu! QAO; uhuuhuhu ~ _forgive the typos and the gajeness._


End file.
